big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comment Ninja's 5 (The Final Battle) (Adventure series)
The only people that can edit this are: Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) (Creator) Yoda (Co-Creator) (CC) Swayamplayz (CC) CheezDoodle51 (CC) and more All other edits will be revised unless approved by Neptune. Anyone that helped Write Joe Moriliste can help write this. - Neptune_Ninja_Comics Chapter 1: Waking up Neptune woke up. He was in the QQ base asleep. He sat up. "Wait.......All of that was a dream?!?" he suddenly relized. There was no faker four or Stone doodle. That was all a dream. He walked into Swayamplayz room. He was awake, fluffing his pillows. "How long was I out?" Neptune asked. "Since yesterday when M_K died, and C_L defeated LL." "Why?" Swayamplayz asked. "Huh.........I just had some dream." said Neptune. "Me too." said Swayamplayz. "M_K came back, Marty_Sayz trapped everyone.....there was a stone doodle character?" Swaymaplayz remembered. "Wait....maybe that dream is something in real life.." Neptune said. "What do you mean?" Swayamplayz yawned, then got up from his bed to check the clock. "Well maybe this Dark Dust character is dream walking us.....and everything else is.....fake?" Neptune asked. Neptune walked out of the room to go see if Anyone else was awake. Chapter 2: Fallen Kingdom Neptune walked over to Nobody_Else's room. Sleeping. Yoda? Sleeping. The only one other than Neptune and Swayamplayz that was awake was C_L. C_L though, was not in the mood to talk. After all, C_L had died just 1 day ago. "Finally though, C_L said something. "I had a dream, that M_K was back." C_L said. Neptune suddennly noticed something. "I guess we have SW in the mod tower that had the same dream too." Neptune said, pointing to M_K's room, and it had M_K in it. He was sleeping. C_ practicly jumped to the moon when he saw that. "Oh yeah." C_L said, "There was a fallen kingdom, where-" "I know...." Said Neptune, cutting C_L off. Now C_L was in the mood to talk again. Swayamplayz came out to the main lobby, where Neptune and C_L were. Dark Dust watched from the shadows as the comment ninja's talked. Of course he wasnt actully there. But that was the worst part. Chapter 3: Roads work Soon SW burst through Neptune's door. "I had this dream..." he said. "That I was a mod...." "And my name was SW..." SW exclaimed. "My real name is Elecrtric Gamer or Electric." SW, now Electric said. "Hey, I had a dream simalar." said another user. "I'm Alectricity." the new user said. "I'm your neighbor. TopHatGaming." Another user said as he walked through the door. "No your not..." said Swayamplayz. "Oh." Said TopHatGaming, leaving the headquarters. Soon everyone in the dream that was on the QQ side, had gathered at the QQ base. except for Arcia Jade. Arcia Jade and Neptune were not exactly friends. After a bit of analyzing the dream was considered to be real, but just jumbled up. "So if all that happened while we were slepping, why are we wide awake?" CD asked. "It was some sort of Dream Walk." Swayamplayz answered. "Everyone go back to your houses please." said CD as everyone left except CD, Electric, and Alectricity. "that was chaos." said Neptune. "Too many users were in here." Swayamplayz agreed. M_K walked in the living room. "Hi guys." he said, sitting on a nearby couch. "Wait, if your not a mod....." Neptune asked Electric. "I think I got premotted in the dream walk." Electric said. "then before everything went back to normal, I unbanned M_K." Electric continued. "Thanks." said M_K. M_K yawned. "We need to go on a mission." Neptune exclaimed. "A mission to stop the pollers, because of this." Neptune opened the door and showed everyone that the town was destroyed. "We teleported out of BATTLELAND in the dream walk." Neptune said quickly. "You can do that in a dream walk?" CD asked. "Yes." said Neptune. "Now the QQ base and the town are in trouble." Neptune continued. "Because we got teleported to our hometown." They were in the virtual town, where it had all began, where GoComics was 2 blocks away..... Chapter 4: DarkDust's spies DarkDust stopped watching the comment ninja's, and went back to the pollerbase. "I know what they will try to do." DarkDust spoke. "It is the same every time." Marty_Sayz spoke "I think we need to bring some battling to the QQ base." He said. "In fact, they might be right where we need them....." Marty_Sayz grinned. The plan was going to work. Chapter 5: The Quest almost ends Neptune looked around the destroyed city. It looked rusty and broken. Metal bars fell down on the dusty streets. Nothing remained intact. "Wow." Said a voice. "Interesting, isnt it?" Neptune turned around. "Joe?" Neptune observed. "Yes." spoke Joe, "I am here to help." Joe looked like he had forgotten something. "Oh yeah, I brought someone with me." Joe yelled some name. A user came running. "Hi, I am Nate Clone, or just Nate." The user said. "Hi I am M_K." said M_K. "Oh yeah, how did you get here?" M_K continued. "Because I really do want to move on..." M_K joked. Joe looked at M_K. "There is someone I think you might want to meet after we finish this quest." Joe said. Neptune smiled. "Ok, lets-" Neptune didn't get to finish. A user suddenly burst through the remains of a burnt house. "I am Marty_Sayz, and its time to-" "Think fast!" Neptune suddenly said and threw a grenade at MS. "Want to play catch then?" Marty_Sayz smiled. "It will be fun." Then, Marty_Sayz threw the grenade back at Neptune. Neptune tried to dodge, but failed due to the brace on his leg from smashing into a wall, when MS captured him. Smashing into a wall is not fun. Neptune picked up the time bomb, and put it in his blaster. Neptune blasted the bomb at MS, who dodged easily. "Nice try, you failed." MS said while he laughed at them. The house behind him exploded briefly. "Why?" Alectricity pondered, "MUST YOU RUIN OUR QUEST? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!?" After Alectricity said this, it was quiet for 2 nice seconds. "THE QUEST ENDS NOW!!!" MS suddenly yelled. MS threw a sword at Spyroclub1, then teleported behind Neptune, just to push him into the hard ruined building. Then MS knocked his sword onto Swayamplayz and CD. Joe tried to use his sword, but MS easily took both Joe and Nate out with one blow. Gracie came up the block and ran at MS, but MS dodged, just to push Gracie over. All that was left was Electric. Electric sneak attacked MS, sending him flying, but he quickly teleported behind Electric. Electric did a backflip onto a nearby dirt pile, and used his blue spear to break MS's teleportation devise. MS tried to hit Electric, but Neptune got in the way of the attack with a sword he found on the ground. The sword glowed blue, like Electric's spear. Neptune quickly hit MS with the dull part of the sword, then did a front flip to signify the victory. Only MS stood up and hit Neptune in midair, breaking his fall. Luckily, this brought Swayamplayz enough time to fire up a blaster he also found. The blaster shot glowing red energy, instead of blue or green like normal. "NO YOU GOT THE MAGICAL WEAPONS OF ENERGY!!!" MS yelled. "NO!" MS yelled again. MS was hit with the blaster, then instantly was banned again. "Of course he will come back." M_K said, standing up. everyone else was knocked out for the time being. C_L and Mr.Epic climed down the QQ base ladder. "What did we miss?" C_L asked. Neptune smiled. Chapter 6: New enemy Dark Dust saw that MS had lost. MS teleported back to the Poll base. The Poll base was much like the QQ'ers, except this base was more.......Comfortable? MS sat down on a couch. "I can battle them again-" MS started, but Dark Dust cut him off. "You lost, end of story." Dark Dust spoke."I'm sending someone better, more powerful, their new enemy." With that said, DarkDust evaporated MS into pixels. DarkDust hit another button. "I'm ready." Said a voice.......that was Crazy_Kat_2. Chapter 7: C_L's battle While Neptune told C_L what had happened, Joe Moriliste got to meet the QQ team. "Is your name really Joe Moriliste, or is that some kind of code name?" CD asked Joe. "Umm.......no that's my actual name." replied Joe. Swayamplayz was looking at a house. It was......his? Suddenly a portal appeared and G_P_XD_2 appeared. "Hi, everyone." he said. "You can call me XD." he said again. "No, this can't-" C_L started. "GPXD." C_L said. "Why?" XD looked at everyone. "I came to Warn you that-" XD was interupted. "NEPTUNE I WILL BAN YOU!" said Crazy_Kat, coming out of another portal. "Why?" Neptune asked. "BECAUSE YOU DIDNT SAVE ME WHEN I ASKED FOR HELP, SO I FOUND A BETTER SIDE TO GO ON." Crazy_Kat laughed. C_K looked at C_L. "YOU TOO, YOU STOLE MY SPOT ON THE TEAM YOU-" XD kicked C_K in the arm hard from behind before C_K could finish. C_K fell off the building C_K was on. She landed on the ground. XD got his blaster out and elimated her to pixels. "XD, you won!" C_L happily shouted. "What a battle." CD rolled his eyes. But Dark Dust was still watching. Chapter 8: CD speaks up Wait what's that? CD asked. "Huh?" Swayamplayz asked. Another user teleported. This kept happening. Chapter 9: Re-control Nobody as heard from Hatena for days and days. Except one. Himself. ”I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BANNED!" The robotic half and normal half of Hatena’s mind argued and battled. Blades clinging together, they both never, ever gave up. However, one did. That one...was his normal half. ”Agh...y-you...why...” Hatena stammered. He almost couldn’t take the pain. The robotic half walked up to him and stepped on his legs. “Pathetic. Don’t show your horrible soul around me again.” It said. “H...heheh...you’re forgetting one thing..” Hatena shook. ”You can’t spell Hatena without ’ten,’ can you now?” Hatena wisped away and grabbed his blade. As the robot ran towards him, another copy grabbed a blade. And another. And another. And another. And another. As over 1,000 clones of Hatena circled the robot, He said "10, mirophous, 11, sirence!" Then...silence. ... ... Hatena opened his eyes, shining with a white aura. He smiled. ”Say your prayers.” Then, everything broke loose. All at once, the clones opened their eyes, creating a large rainbow aura along with emitting an ear-splitting screech. The robot was surrounded. There was no way for it to escape. The aura was enlarging by the micro-second. Until, finally... It exploded, and Hatena’s mind collapsed. Chapter 10: Nobody_Else's return This teleporting user was Nobody_Else. He was being teleported by C_K2. "HELP!" he shouted. "Nobody_Else?" asked Swayamplayz. Everyone ran up to C_K2. There was no way they could stop C_K2 from releasing the teleportation trap. Suddenly Yoda noticed a user still in the QQ base above. It was that Tophat non-neighbor. "Hi QQ'ers, I am your neighbor!!!" said TopHat from above the rung latter of the QQ base. Tophat walked up to the teleportation trap without knowing it. Suddenly he fell right onto the trap. The trap exploded, and Tophat somehow rescued Nobody_Else, but not C_K2. "Umm.....your not our neighbor, but thanks!" Swayamplayz spoke."Ok, its clear we need to split up and find the Pollers base." Neptune explained to his team. "The poller base and the first QQ sword." Yoda corrected Neptune. "Ok, I reinforced some help. their name's are GiantNate91 and Nate clone." Neptune finiished. "The groups are Neptune, CD51, Swayamplayz, Giant Nate91 and M_K in the first group." "In the second, C_L Nate clone, yoda, tophat, as well as Spyroclub1." Neptune said. "Everyone else, try to do everything you can to fend off the teleporters." Neptune quickly started on his journey, with his new team. Yoda said he was tired and would go backt o the base and sleep for a while. He would catch up later. Chapter 11: The fate of the gates A herobrine like figure walked in the distance. The herobrine figures name was superfoxtrot. Superfoxtrot looked at the person sitting next to him, presisdent snoopy. "It's been a while." Said superfoxtrot thoughtfully. "We need to get out, and explore. Replied President snoopy. So with that, the gates opened, and they walked out. Chapter 12: The dog A dog-user named CrossDoggo walked up to Neptune. Neptune explained to everyone how CrossDoggo was a ninjs dog, that would help with the mission. "So he can talk?" asked CheezDoodle, "Yes." said Neptune. "Hello."'said CrossDoggo. "Umm...hi." said Swayamplayz. "'I know this is going to take some getting used to, but I am here to help." CrossDoggo exclamed. "Lets continue!" Neptune happily said, as they started to continue on their journey. Chapter 13: Possesed President snoopy and superfoxtrot teleported into the base. Inside, they found an alien-like creature : Yoda meditating on his beanbag chair. Snoopy and superfoxtrot cautiously approached the green figure. Snoopy shapeshifted into a green spirit and in a second, POOF! He was inside, controlling Yoda and his actions. "Lets go." Said Snopy-Yoda "Have we checked if there's anybody else?" "JUST GO ALREADY! They're on the adventure. We can catch up. I mean, I can. I will send you the coordinates once i've spotted them." Chapter 14: CD's teleportation As the warriors continued on their journey, Cheezdoodle was in deep thought. Why had those commenters been teleporting? How? Just then, they heard a rumble. The heavens, once opened, closed, covered with a thick black blanket of a cloud. Trying to avoid the rain the size of boulders, the group ran into the forest ahead. It was so dense, not even a streak of light could get in. Then, expecting it, CD heard thunder. What he had not expected, was what happened afterhand. A split second after the thunder, came lightning. It struck a tree that came falling down. Rain started to come through, flooding the forest because there was no place for the water to leave. Walking on dry ground turned to wading in the water until finally, swimming. "Look! A boulder!" Swayamplayz exclaimed. "Climb on it!" CD was first. He climbed up. "Watch out!" CrossDoggo exclaimed. Lighting struck CheezDoodle. He seemed to disintegrate. He felt like someone had pulled the plug to his brain. He heard the *POP! of electricity before blanking. Then, waking up in a blank universe. Floating around. He was lost in his mind. Then he heard argument. He flew near the noise. What he saw was unfathomable. ”I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BANNED!" Hantena was struggling to fight himself. Then his doubt and pain washed away with a hopeful gleam in his eye. After destroying Hantenbot, Hantena's form popped. Pixels rained from him. In a hurry, CheezDoodle tried to restore the orange frog. When it was clear he could not, CD yelled, "NO!" sorrow washed over him like a wave. A wave that crashed him so hard, that he was falling into the void bellow. He yelled again as he plummeted down. Then, once again, he blacked out. CheezDoodle51 woke up to the humming of machines. This place look vaguely familiar, like he had dreamed of it. This soothed him for the time being. Then he remembered. "Where is he?" CD shouted. "Calm down." An assuring voice said. A familiar voice. CheezD whipped around to see, "S_W!" "Yes," he replied. "It is I. S_W, leader of the mods. Welcome" His smile was warm and comforting. The only thing it needed to be perfected was an answer. "How?" CheezDoodle asked. "How did I end up here? Plus," He continued. "I thought this place was only in my dream." Space_Walker let out a chuckle. "Well," He began. "C_K2 is not the only one who can teleport people at his will." He winked. "Not only can I do that, I can also control dreams, or in this case dream walks. What you experienced was real." S_W got more serious. "You have seen all the enemies you will be facing in the final battle. You have learned all there weaknesses." He started to walk away. "Meditate on these matters. Your friend is fine. You will be transported back to your fellow warriors with hantena. We will be sending upgrades with you that will help. Do not worry about your friends. We sent CrossDoggo for a reason. He will watch over them." With that, S_W left, and all was silent. Category:GCS Stories Category:The Comment Ninja's Category:Epic Stories Category:Final stories Category:Action Category:Stories that have a plot twist Category:(Neptune Original) Category:Stories Category:Activity